Je t'aime
by Rose Monaghan Weasley
Summary: Une petite One Shot sur mon couple favoris: Lily et James!S'est ma premiere one Shot sur eux..Avec une petite chanson incorporée au milieu..Cant Get You Out Of My Head Kylie Minogue..J'espere que vous allez aimée!Une Review?


Lily était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement bouclée,et un peu de maquillage lui embellissait le visage.

- Il va te trouvée magnifique!C'est certain. Lança Alice en contemplant son amie.  
- Et toi, Frank n'aura de yeux que pour toi!Tu le sais bien, Rétorqua Lily.

Elles descendirent tout en bavardant de la soirée. Le bal de Noël était l'évènement le plus attendu! En bas des marches, attendaient impatiemment leurs cavaliers. Alice dévala les marches pour aller sauter dans les bras de Frank, mais Lily, elle, préféra prendre tout son temps pour le regarder.

_I can't get you out of my head. _

Il était vraiment adorable, avec son habit, ses yeux rieurs et comme toujours, ses cheveux en batail. Mais Amos Diggory la sortie de sa rêverie en lui baisant la main. Elle posa son regard sur lui, et regretta le jour ou elle refusa James pour accompagner Amos au bal. Elle regarda James qui faisait les yeux doux à une autre, et, avec un léger pincement au cœur, pénétra dans la grande salle au bras de Amos.

_Boy your lovin' is all i think about _

Elle décida de s'amuser quand même, malgré son partenaire qui lui marchait toujours sur les pieds. Pour faire pause de Amos, elle prétexta une envie soudaine,et sortie de la grande salle pour se rendre au toilette. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les corridors, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits venant d'une salle de cours. « Se doit être deux jeunes amoureux qui ne profitent pas de la fête.. » Mais, étant de nature curieuse, elle ne pu s'empêcher de voir qui était les deux personnes. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, et son regard se figea quand elle reconnut James qui s'affairait à délacée la robe d'une jeune innocente. Un crie s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle ferma la porte avant de s'enfuir en courant. Elle retourna dans la salle de bal, et alla s'asseoir en priant pour que James ne l'ai pas vue.

_I can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about _

Des larmes commencaient à rouler sur ses joues. « James n'est pas à toi!Après tout se que tu lui a fait… Il a bien le droit de prendre n'importe quelle fille.. » À cette pensée, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer.

_Every Night, Every Day  
Just to be there in your arms_

- Lily..  
- Amos laisse moi tranquille!  
- Amos?..Je suis pas Amos!

Des frissons lui parcourue le dos quand elle reconnue la voix. Elle releva la tête,s'essuya les yeux et se retourna vers James.

- Qu'es que tu veux? Demanda t'elle avec froideur.  
- Ben je.. Lily tu pleures?  
- Non non,laisse moi tranquille.  
- Écoute!Je sais que tu nous a vue moi et Megan..  
- …. C'est bien.. C'est tout se que tu as à me dire?  
- Non!..Écoute.. Je suis désolé..  
- T'as pas à t'excuser, t'as tout à fait le droit de coucher avec n'importe quelle première blondace venue!

Sur ce,elle se leva et s'en alla.

_Won't you stay  
Won't you lay  
Stay forever and ever and ever…  
_  
- Attend! Lui cria t'il en la rattrapant.  
- Va donc retrouver ta « Megan », elle doit beaucoup s'ennuyer sans toi!

Il l'attrapa par le bras,la retourna vers lui et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pu y lire toute sa rage,sa tristesse et …

_There's a dark secret in me_

- Je t'aime,souffla t'il après un moment.

Lily figea. Les deux petits mots qu'elle souhaitait tant entendre venait d'être prononcer. Mais un doute planait en elle..

- Tu oublie Megan!Et Élizabeth,et Laure et Julie et Rose et …Commença t'elle.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- J'étais avec toute ces filles pour essayer de t'oublier, mais ça na jamais marcher. Il n'y a que toi,et toi seule. Je t'aime tellement Lily, et depuis toujours..

Lily n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot, qu'elle se retrouva plaquer aux lèvres de James.  
Cela débuta par des simples baisers timide,et se termina par des baisers plus langoureux.

_Don't leave me locked in your heart  
Set me free_

_Feel the need in me_

_Set me free_

_Stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever_

_  
_- Je t'aime moi aussi.. Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

James souria, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Mais je t'en pris, ne me brise jamais le cœur comme tu as fait a toute ses filles.. Je ne le supporterait pas.

- C'est promis…

_I can't get you out of my head_


End file.
